Birthday Special One: Wind Of Change
by South Boy
Summary: Helmeppo wants COby to come to the yearly after summer festival to tell him something... So how come he ends up with a cold and a sore butt afterwards? (bad at summaries xD) Anyways, This is for under. that. sun's birthday ! Pairing is Helmeppo x Coby and rated M for a reason!


**A/N: Okay guys! This is my very first non-LawLu fic and I'm not really confident about it… Okay… let's face it… I'm scared to death… Soooo… Why am I uploading this then? Quite easy! It's for Sunny's birthday~! (under. that. sun for those who aren't familiar with my nicknaming xD) Anyways, I'll be posting birthday special fics FOR AN ENTIRE WEEK! Yes, 7 days total! Sooo I'm apologizing before-hand if the characters are OOC, but I've honestly never read nor written any stories for this pairing… I'll upload a different pairing everyday, but they're all in the same AU-universe! Which in this case is 18****th**** century Japan~! (No idea why, I just felt like it 'kay..) Enough with my rambling and onto the story~! Enjoy!**

**Oh yeah before I forget….**

**Warning: Lemonssssssssssssss**

**Birthday Special One: Wind of Change**

Autumn had come sooner than expected, the wind blowing the leaves off of the trees, the temperatures dropping with the day and the sun setting earlier with every day that passed.

Coby had always liked watching how the summer turned to autumn, but unfortunately for him he had been assigned to do the paperwork, which forced him to start early in the morning and leave late in the evening.

He felt as if they had been saving all of the paper work just for him..

With a heavy sight he quickly got back to work, wanting to work away the piles of paper before the traditional autumn festival would start.

Helmeppo had been making a fuss about the festival for the past two weeks, nagging him that he had to come no matter what, because he needed to tell him something. Coby couldn't suppress his grumbles, just thinking about it, he was curious and he simply didn't understand why his best friend had to wait until the festival to tell him!

"Mornin' Coby! You're here early again today!" Helmeppo exclaimed as he walked into the police station. It was almost noon already and Coby couldn't help but glare at his friend. "You could at least help me out if you really want me to come to the festival! The way it looks it's going to be impossible for me!" he whined, looking at Helmeppo with pleading eyes.

"Sorry Coby, I'm on patrol duty. There've been way too many incidents with those damn Yakuza nowadays!" He exclaimed as he walked over to his own desk. "Oh and that reminds me, I still have a bunch of paper work for you too." Helmeppo smirked at him from his desk as he picked up some keys and walked to the Department of Investigation. "I'll go get it for you!" he cheered, a bit too happily for Coby's liking. "What?! Helmeppo-san! Wait-" He couldn't finish his sentence as Helmeppo had already disappeared through the door, leading towards the other offices.

While letting out frustrated noises, Coby decided to just continue his work.

A few minutes later Helmeppo came back followed by two other officers, which went unnoticed by Coby until three enormous piles of paperwork got placed on top of his desk, enabling Coby to even see the rest off their department. "What?!" he screamed out in an unmanly screech, standing up to look at Helmeppo who was smirking at his friend. "This is Impossible!" He yelled in frustration, looking from the pile of papers to his friend. "Oh, don't make that face, Coby! It's just a bit of paper!" he smirked victoriously. "A bit?! No! This is impossible! Impossible, impossible, impossible, impossible, impossible! It's completely impossible, Helmeppo-san! I'm never going to finish this on time!" he whined, eyes big as tears threatened to fall out. "Well, you better hurry up then! And remember! I'll never forgive you if you don't show up on Saturday!" And with that Helmeppo stormed off, leaving Coby once again behind as he started writing as fast as he possibly could, muttering how impossible it was to finish this throughout the entire time.

**Xxx**

Two days had passed and Coby had only managed to get through half of all of the paper work and the festival was already tomorrow evening!

But instead of freaking out or mentally breaking down, Coby decided to just work through the entire day and night without taking any breaks.

And so he did, with at least 3 liters of tea in his stomach and nothing but the few rice ball's he's had as breakfast.

After everyone already left for the festival, Coby was still sitting there, writing. He already couldn't feel his hand anymore, his eyes dry and bags already under his eyes from the lack of sleep, yet he managed to finish everything and turn it in to their boss before the festival ended, so he rushed home as fast as he could, putting on his white kimono and making a dash for the festival.

He knew he was pretty late already and that's why the amount of people still walking around the festival grounds and stands with various foods, merchandizes and games surprised him slightly.

He lightly pushed his way through the crowds, trying to find his blonde friend.

As he was walking he could finally feel the exhaustion sinking in through his entire being, his legs and hands shaking slightly and his head lightly spinning. He figured that maybe some takoyaki would make him feel slightly better and while he was ordering he immediately asked the old lady if she had seen his friend who just nodded and told him that she had heard about someone like him around the bar close to the festival not too long ago.

Thanking her, Coby took his meal and slowly made his way to the said bar, his hands right hand not even able to pick up his takoyaki so he simply decided to try eating with his left hand, which worked out more or less.

He could already hear all the shouting and cheering coming from the bar as he finished his portion and went inside.

"Helmeppo-san!" Coby called out to his friend who was sitting on a stool, surrounded by quite a few other men, laughing with him.

"Oh! Coby! So you finally decided to show up, huh?" he asked, a smug smile painting his lips. "I didn't know you owned a kimono!" Coby admitted as he pushed past the other men, standing closer to his friend.

Helmeppo was wearing a purple kimono, decorated with blue flowers, which made it seem more like a woman's kimono, but Coby chose not to comment on that.

"O' course I own one!" Helmeppo exclaimed, sounding a little pissed off. "Anyways, come with me!" He smiled at his friend, pushing himself off of his stool and swinging his arm around Coby's shoulder, leading the other outside.

They continued walking like that for several minutes in silence, Helmeppo not even thinking about taking his arm off of his friend. "You're drunk, aren't you?" Coby asked, obviously disappointed as he locked eyes with Helmeppo. "Ha! O' course I am! I wouldn't even dare to say this when sober!" he said as he started laughing, pulling Coby along towards the fields, the autumn wind blowing under their kimono's, sending chills up their spines, though Helmeppo in his drunken state barely noticed.

"Say what?" Coby asked, frowning at the blonde next to him. "Well.. I've been trying to find the right words for I don't know how long.." He admitted, smiling at Coby with a blush spreading across his face. "W-why are you blushing..?" Coby stuttered out, his face heating up as his heart increased in pace.

"How to start..?" Helmeppo asked himself out loud, stopping in his tracks as he retracted his arm, making Coby's shoulder feel incredibly cold.

Helmeppo stared at Coby for a while before he blurted out the first thing that popped into his drunken mind. "You look cute in a kimono." As the words reached Coby's ears his face went crimson red. This isn't what he thinks it is.. right?

Helmeppo took a step forward, locking eyes with the pink-haired boy. "I really like it when you blush." He smiled at him. "H-Helmeppo-san.. I-" Helmeppo cut him off by pressing his lips onto Coby's, startling him.

Coby looked at his friend with wide eyes, his heart hammering against his chest. The moment Helmeppo moved away Coby let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding in. "I-impossible… T-this is impossible, Helmeppo-san! Impossible, impossible, impossibl-!" Coby obviously began panicking, but without any further warning Helmeppo sealed their lips once more, stopping his friend's antics. "What is?" he breathed against Coby's lips, his eyes not leaving Coby's beautiful brown ones. "T-this.." Coby stuttered in a low whisper tone, but didn't move away in the slightest. "Why?" Helmeppo asked him, taking a small step forward, pressing their bodies slightly together, causing Coby to suck in a breath.

"B-because we're both guys..!" Coby exclaimed in a whisper tone. "Than why aren't you moving away?" Helmeppo questioned, his nose brushing against Coby's as their lips brushed slightly.

Coby's eyes shot down to their lips and back up at Helmeppo, his eyes filled with worry and indecisiveness, but before he could do anything he could feel Helmeppo's hand enwinding with his pink hair while his other hand pushed against the soft fabric of his white kimono.

Helmeppo once again pushed his lightly chapped lips against Coby's soft ones, not even thinking about moving away this time.

Coby took a few seconds to react, but instead of pushing Helmeppo away, he began kissing back, the feeling setting waves of excitement through his body as he pressed their bodies together, feeling Helmeppo's heart beat hard against his chest.

The kiss turned more demanding with the second and Coby couldn't help but gasp when Helmeppo nibbled on his lower lip, asking the other for entrance, taking his chance the second Coby opened his mouth to gasp at the feeling, pushing his tongue into his friend's hot cavern.

The taste of sake and other alcohol filled Coby's mouth, together with another one which he couldn't quite place, but he had to admit that he liked the taste of it.

Coby kissed back, just as demanding as Helmeppo, wanting to taste more of that unknown flavour, their tongues battling for dominance as the slick muscles pressed against each other, both of them wanting to taste the other as much as possible.

Both of them head to break away as the need for air overtook them, neither having won the battle.

They stared into each other's eyes as their panting mixed with the other noises the wind was carrying through the empty fields, a slight damp coming off of their bodies as the heat inside of them began spreading itself, almost becoming unbearable.

Without a second thought Helmeppo kissed along Coby's jaw line, moving down his neck as he pushed the others upper half of the kimono off, leaving it hanging by his waist, the cold air making his nipples harden instantly. "Helmeppo-san! W-what are you d-doing?! W-what if anyone s-sees us?!" Coby stuttered, looking around behind himself to make sure no one's actually there.

"Let's give 'em a good show than." Helmeppo muttered against Coby's ear, his tongue trailing along the shell of it before he proceeded to nibble on it lightly, Helmeppo's thumb brushing over Coby's nipple at the same time, causing the latter to let out an unwilling moan.

"H-Helmeppo-san.." Coby whispered, his hands grabbing onto Helmeppo's kimono as the blonde moved his tongue along Coby's neck, leaving a wet trail while occasionally nibbling and biting at certain spots, causing Coby to tilt his head to give Helmeppo more space to work with while silent moans occasionally escaped his lips.

Helmeppo's hands slid across Coby's toned torso, loving how it feels under his fingers, his head moving up to capture Coby's lips once more, while the latter's hands slid under Helmeppo's kimono, their groins pressing against each other as they moaned into each other's mouths.

Coby couldn't help but shiver as Helmeppo's hand moved to his back, slowly tracing downwards and letting his hand disappear underneath the silk fabric of the kimono, his finger circling over Coby's tight hole, the latter's face turning a hundred shades darker, sucking in a deep breath as Helmeppo's index finger entered him, moving in and out to prepare him for the second finger that was soon to come.

His other hand moving in between them and slowly kneading Coby's erection with the palm of his hand, while kissing along his neckline.

It didn't take long before Helmeppo had inserted three fingers, stretching Coby while thrusting the fingers in and out, hitting his prostate several times, before pulling his fingers out, Coby's white kimono already soaked in pre-cum as he whined at the loss of contact.

In a swift motion Helmeppo turned Coby around, his back pressed against Helmeppo as the latter placed kisses along the other's shoulder blade while struggling to get Coby's kimono off until it finally fell to the ground, the cold autumn wind blowing against Coby's exposed erection, causing an ice cold shiver to go down his back.

Helmeppo quickly picked up the skirt of his kimono, holding it up at waist height, ignoring the cold wind that hit his erection as he aligned it with Coby's hole, pushing in slowly, the latter groaning at the sudden feeling of being filled.

Once Helmeppo was completely sheathed inside of Coby he stayed as still as possible, giving Coby the chance to adjust first before pulling almost completely out again, leaving only the tip inside, his other hand letting go of the skirt of his kimono and taking Coby's painfully hard member into his hand, pumping it at the same time as he pushed back in again, starting off slow before increasing his speed, aiming for Coby's sweet spot with each thrust.

Coby met each of Helmeppo's thrusts, bucking his hips backwards and arching his back in pleasure, feeling the need to hold onto something, but finding absolutely nothing he could use, simply choosing to hold onto Helmeppo's hand he entwined his fingers with Helmeppo's, the hand he was using to keep Coby's hips in place, being led up to the other's chest, his fingers clutching to his tightly with each thrust, while moans kept on escaping his lips, not being able to bite them back with each time Helmeppo hit his prostate.

As Helmeppo continued thrusting into Coby he leaned forwards, kissing his way up the other's back to his neck, Coby turning his head slightly, their lust filled eyes meeting before Helmeppo sealed their lips together, sliding his tongue into Coby's mouth as he moaned against the other's lips.

Their pace increased, the thrusts starting to become more sloppy and frantic with the passing second, both of them feeling their climax build up in their groins as they both came close after the other, moaning each other's names.

Helmeppo managed to hold Coby up after their orgasm, making sure the other wouldn't fall to the ground.

They slowly got to their knees, panting heavily, Coby letting out an involuntary whine as Helmeppo pulled out of him, the wind blowing the leaves up around them.

"I-I take it that this was a c-confession?" Coby asked, a bright blush appearing on his cheek. "I take it that you feel the same?" Helmeppo questioned, placing his chin on Coby's shoulder, the latter nodding slightly.

**Xxx**

"HACHOU!" Coby sneezed, the entire police department having heard for the one hundredth time that day. "Oh Coby! The seasons only started and you've already caught a cold?" Garp asked, laughing at his student. "I guess.. yeah.." he said, blowing his nose.

Coby felt terrible. His eyes were slightly swollen and hurt, his ears were ringing, his nose was closed up and his throat hurt like hell and the slight fever accompanying his headache didn't make it any better.

And then there was this small problem that he could barely sit down, let alone sit up without wincing in pain.

After Garp had left Helmeppo was next to stop by his desk, placing a hot tea in front of him and giving him an apologetic smile. "I'll make it up to you for that." he said, causing Coby to huff, a blush spreading across his cheeks. "You better."

**A/N: Hell yeah for smex in the middle of a road in between the fields! xD I hope you all liked it and I have to say that everything went better than expected :) **


End file.
